


Protruding Roses

by obsessivexroses



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Boys In Love, Crazy ex-boyfriend, Dead People, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Gay Male Character, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Murder, Murder Family, Murder Mystery, Necromancy, Necrophilia, Original Character Death(s), Plant sex, Plants, Presumed Dead, Resurrection, Sad, Step-siblings, Supernatural Elements, True Love, Witch Curses, Witch OC - Freeform, Witchcraft, Witches, cheating father, drunk mother, living plant, resurrected oc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-13 12:59:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11760405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivexroses/pseuds/obsessivexroses
Summary: Uriel a small boy who lives in Roseburg, Oregon goes missing one day after walking home from seeing his friends at a local cafe. His best friend Marx decides to take the case into his own hands and try to find his best friend for himself. How does he handle the fact that his best friend is actually dead? How does he handle the fact he's actually falling for a zombie? How does he handle the fact that the murderers are on his trail! Find out in Protruding Roses.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This is my first fanfic really actually typing wise so sorry for all the typos and such that i do make. Also there are some Graphic murder scenes in this first chapter with a tinge of stalking so I'm sorry if that triggers anyone, but anyways on with the fic!

It was a rainy day in Roseburg, Oregon a small skinny boy that went by the name Uriel Florence was walking to a usual job interview to try to help gain a bit more money to help his mother pay for the overpriced bills of their small house. Uriel sighed as he pushed back his strawberry blonde hair and pinched the bridge of his nose, he hated the rain why did this have to be the day he had to have a job interview? Now he had to deal with his frizzy hair and the humid weather. This was way too much for him all he wanted to do was sit at home and squeeze cheese wiz into his mouth, but no! He had to go to this stupid job interview. After a few hours the job interview was handled with and it was pouring so Uriel decided that it would be good to meet up with his friends and one of his best friends Marx Dubois in a café not knowing that from afar he was being closely watched by two dark figures.  
One of the dark figures frowned and let out a soft breath "When do we attack Mistress?" the deep voice asked and looked back at the window seeing Uriel laughing with his friends and a growl leaving his lips.  
The other figure smirked and a soft giggle left her lips and she tipped her hat forward "Tonight my pet.. We strike tonight" she said and walked off swaying her hips with her stride.

Uriel oblivious to this whole scene was unaware that today was the last moments he'll ever live of his life. "Alright guys alright! I gotta go okay my moms going to be worried about me if I don’t make it to help her with dinner. Marx are you coming or not shit head!" He put his hands on his hips and smiled slightly at his best friend. Marx looked up from his hot chocolate and rose an eyebrow "I told you I'm not going to your house anymore the last time I went your mom tried to fuck me man so I'm good" He said and shook his head pushing back his dark hair and giving Uriel a gentle smile. "But I'll see you in class tomorrow okay? Don’t take back alleys home this time we don’t want you to die or anything" The tan male chuckled and smacked Uriel's butt causing the male to squeal. The skinny boy rolled his eyes "Yeah yeah okay dad!" He made his way out of the café and laughed softly to himself putting up his umbrella and running across the street.  
~  
Uriel looked around as he walked and sighed "Ah jeez am I lost again?" He murmured to himself and stopped walking breathing out gently rubbing his face. The pale male pulled out his phone and swayed his hips back and forth as he scrolled through his notifications and furrowed his eyebrows looking up again feeling a presence behind him. He breathed out the smoke of his breath surrounding him. He turned around feeling the sky grow darker as the rain got heavier "Hello?" The small boy called out and flinched hearing a cat meow and stop at his feet. He smiled and kneeled down petting the wet cats fur. "Hey little buddy.. You scared me." He whispered in a loving tone and let out a soft chuckle. "I gotta go now okay little kitty?" He whispered and the kitten let out a loud meow as Uriel walked off looking around nervously.  
He breathed out and walked out of where he was the dark houses scaring him a bit. He closed his eyes for a moment and in that split second a hand wrapped around his mouth. His umbrella fell to the floor as a knife was jabbed into his frail chest three times. Muffled screams left his lips as he was stabbed his blurry vision catching a glimpse of a woman stabbing him. He was slowly laid on the ground as blood surrounded him a male walking up and stabbing him a couple more times in the stomach before pulling away. The gentle meows of a kitten was heard along with the loud noise of water droplets hit the ground.  
Uriel Florence was murdered in cold blood and the only witness was a small kitten and the loud sound of the rain. The male that had stabbed poor Uriel in the stomach picked up the frail boy and smirked as he got blood on his jacket "Where too now Mistress?" The male asked huskily. The female licked her bloody knife and sighed deeply "I think you know where my little pet.." She purred out and patted his cheek. "Stuff him in the rose bush near the cemetery , Make sure no one sees you, alright dear?" She whispered and kissed the boys lips lightly and walked off her heels clicking against the sidewalk. The male nodded and chuckled walking off carrying the body the kitten following them a small meow leaving the kitten. The male huffed as he walked to the cemetery huffing as he walked. "God your heavy for a skinny whore.." The male murmured and frowned a bit. He walked to the gardens of the cemetery and grumbled throwing the male in the rose bush and making sure he was well hidden around the other flowers. "That’s what you deserve you little cunt." The male whispered and rubbed Uriel's face and smirked before fixing his body and leaving the poor frail boy there. The small kitten watched from afar a meow leaving them again before they finally left. 

Nobody really noticed Uriel's disappearance in the first few days, but the days turned to months and everyone was searching for the small boy but they could never find him. Hell even Marx was worried about what happened to his best friend he even blamed himself for his disappearance. He had been missing since Spring and it was already the beginning of the school year and there was still no sign of Uriel and Marx was starting to get worried. 

Marx laid out on his bed a frown plastered across his lips as he thought of Uriel "Where are you.." He whispered softly to himself and rubbed his face and let out a loud groan. "You disappeared May 9th you cant be that far.. can you? Its October its basically been half a year Uriel where the hell are you?" He said and threw a pillow at the wall and let out a frustrated scream. "You know what? I gonna find you Myself. I'm gonna save you and bring you back from wherever the fuck you are Uriel." He said and stood up pushing his hair back. "I'm not doing this for your mom.. Or for your stupid family…I'm doing this because I need you ..I need you with me." He murmured and went over to his computer and sat down.

"I'm gonna find you Uriel ...I swear on my life that I will."


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marx starts to discover things about his best friends death will he be able to find him successfully or will he be needing help from a friendly little kitten who passes by? Who knows continue reading to find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This takes place a day or two after the first chapter) The Supernatural elements come to play in this chapter so please be weary with what you read! Also be weary there is some gore in this chapter but not all that much as the first chapter :). Anyways go on read!

Marx breathed out as he held the thick case file that he had stolen from the police station not too long ago and ran his fingers across the pen writing of Uriel's name and closed his eyes tears forming. He held them back and wiped his eyes letting out a shaky breath. He sat down on his bed and opened the file nodding to himself "Uriel what the hell are you getting me into" He murmured as he laid the pictures out and huffed slightly. He stopped for a moment and looked at the first photo "The fuck?" He said and picked up the glossy photo. The photo looked as if it was a sidewalk that had a dried pool of blood and under it was written 'Uriel's Blood Found by Lamont Road- reason unknown'. He let out a soft 'hmph' as he stared at the picture. "How did they even find this..did someone report it? Why didn't they tell his mother?" He sighed and pushed his hand through his dark hair and put on his glasses and grabbed his school backpack stuffing the file and photos inside deciding he would investigate that sidewalk himself. He ran down the stairs and walked out his door and grabbed his bike jumping onto the seat and pedaling off quickly. He panted under his breath his eyes looking around quickly as he slowly arrived to the street where the blood puddle was located. He knew this would be one clue to help him find Uriel it had to this was the only clue the file really had since he knew the papers where just simple information about Uriel. He skidded to a stop and looked at the sidewalk where the stop sign was and got off his bike setting it on a lamppost and walking over to the sign and letting out a deep breath and looked at the lightly washed stain of the blood puddle and leaned down on his knee and gently touched it sighing softly. "fuck Uriel!" He yelled and hit the ground with his fist tears forming in his eyes again. He breathed out and sat down on the ground putting his head in his hands and sighing weakly and letting out a few sniffles. While his head was down a small kitten that was there the day of the murder slowly walked up to Marx's legs and nuzzled his legs gently and let out a loud mew. Marx looked up and smiled softly gently petting the kitten and letting out a small sigh. :Hey girl.." He murmured and laid on the sidewalk staring up at the dark sky that he knew Uriel loved oh so much. The kitten mewled again before slowly shifting into a human girl and letting out a loud groan cracking her neck and laughing softly. "Thanks for helping" The girl said and laughed slightly. Marx let out loud surprised scream and pushed the girl off of him standing up and backing up slightly. "What the fuck?! Who are you wait no what are you!" He said and put a hand on his chest and breathed out trying to calm his increased heart rate. The girl patted down her black dress and stood up sighing softly rolling her eyes at Marx's reaction " Adonis Blair Lyacön at your service. I'm a witch from the line of Lyacön Red Witches or Good Witches." She said quickly and sighed softly."I witnessed your friends murder,but i could not save him due to the fact I was under my own spell that you just broke which was to be a cat for awhile and get over one hundred pets." She chucked and rubbed the back of her neck "I was also studying why black cats are treated so poorly and why stray cats are treated so horribly so when your friend came around..i couldn't save him." She looked down at her hands and closed her eyes. "I know where he was placed so while I was a cat I tried my best to use my strongest magic to preserve him from decaying." Adonis grabbed Marx's hand and started to lead him to a cemetery and she puffed out her cheeks. Marx who was in a complete state of shock stopped "Wait wait wait." He said and breathed out slightly and looked at her. "Witch? Preserved body? I just..how do i know if your not fucking with me! Aren't witches supposed to be bad or something?" He said and furrowed his eyebrows pushing up his glasses that he wore. "Did you not hear what i just said you idiot!" Adonis said and hit the back of Marx's head and huffed "Just walk with me and i'll prove that this isn't some joke!" She yelled out and grabbed his hand and walked into the cemetery and ran over to the gardens and pulled him to the back where the roses were located. She breathed out and let out a small whine and walked over and started to open up the rose bush and looked and Uriel's sleeping like body, She looked back over at Marx and smiled slightly stepping aside to show Uriel's body, "I healed his wounds and changed his clothes so yes he may look more angelic,but when he comes back he will not be the same..if you want him to come back." Adonis informed him and gently pet Uriel's blonde hair and shifted a bit. "I connected with him..in a motherly type way..but when he comes back he cant go to his family he has to be separated Marx." She looked up and glared at the male. "Do you understand?" She clenched her jaw and frowned when she saw that Marx was crying. Marx breathed out as he stared at Uriel's peaceful yet..dead body he covered his mouth and cried out softly covering his face and shaking horribly. His best-friend was dead..he was going to be a walking zombie not the same positive boy he loved. Not the same boy he kissed that one new years..not the same boy he was attached to and needed so desperately to keep him sane. He let a shaky nod and nodded "Bring him back" He choked out and looked up at Adonis weakly. "Please..Hell i don't even care" 'Yes you do' His mind told him as he cried. "I need him back god damn it" He said and clutched his shirt where his heart was 'No you don't you know what he'll be! He'll be a monster!' His mind told him but he ignored the words and stood up again and walked over to Uriel's body and touched the males cheek. Uriel's body was pale and he had roses wrapping around his body and some growing out of his body,but all in all he looked gorgeous like he always did. Marx reached out and touched one of the vines wrapped around his neck and frowned shaking his head pulling away slightly. "Do your magic kid.."He said softly to Adonis and stepped back to watch the female do her job on bringing Uriel back. Adonis nodded her blondish her falling in front of her face and she closed her eyes as she slowly started to murmur the spell under her breath her eyes starting to glow a gentle purple and Uriel's body lifting up out of the rose bush as Adonis used her magic. She clenched her fists and touched Uriel's body connecting herself with him as she slowly brought him back a soft smile on her face when she finished the spell. "Give it a minute." She caught the males body and set him on the ground.

The light shone slowly as Uriel's heartbeat slowly started up again his fingers twitching gently and he started to regain his breath. The male slowly opened his now clear eyes and stared up at the sky he loved more than anything. He tilted his head gently and slowly started to sit up letting out a gentle groan touching his lighter blonde hair and rubbing his head. His eyes shifted around and he looked at Adonis first and then his vision shifted over to Marx curiously.   
Why was he crying? Why did he look so scared of him? What was so different about him that he was so scared..  
Uriel furrowed his eyebrows and opened his mouth to try to speak before he realized he couldn't even mutter a word. He touched his neck feeling the vine and letting out a small scoff. He looked down at his arms seeing roses coming out of his skin and vines swirling around his arms. He touched one and tried to pull it off and let out a loud yelp of pain. The vines were apart of him as well as the roses. He couldn't get rid of them since they were apart of him now no matter what. He was starting to freak out what was so different about him? Why couldn't he speak?  
Adonis sighed and kneeled down in front of Uriel and touched his face gently and smiled softly.

"Honey you died and i just brought you back from the dead" She said her voice soft and motherly.

'wait...WHAT?!' Uriel thought to himself clearly shocked he..he had DIED?!


End file.
